1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel with a higher resistance-capacitance (RC) loading.
2. Description of Related Art
An outcome of the rapid progress in high-tech products is the popularity of video products such as digital video or imaging devices in our daily life. To be useful, these digital video and imaging devices must provide a high-quality display so that a user can operate a controlling device after reading some important information disseminated from the display.
To match the life style of modern people, video or imaging equipment is becoming lighter and slimmer. Although the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) has many advantages, the design of the electron gun renders it heavy and bulky. Moreover, power consumption of a CRT is relatively high and there is always some health concern due to possible radiation. With big leaps in the techniques in manufacturing semiconductor devices and opto-electronic devices, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been developed. Since liquid crystal displays are light and capable of operating at a low voltage without producing any radiation, LCD and other flat panel displays including the plasma displays and the electroluminance displays have gradually become mainstream display products.
Typically, a liquid crystal display panel consists of a display region and a non-display region. The non-display region furthermore comprises a plurality of driver chip joining regions and a plurality of flexible printed circuit bonding regions.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the circuit layout between the flexible printed circuit bonding region and the driver chip joining region of a conventional liquid crystal display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the total length of various connection lines 110 linking between the driver chip joining region 100 and the flexible printed circuit bonding region 120 for transmitting external signals to the display region increases progressively. Furthermore, when the circuit lines 110 also functions as circuits for performing an electrostatic discharge (ESD), the area between the driver chip joining region 100 and the flexible printed circuit bonding region 120 has a double-layered circuit layout.
However, a timing signal is always required to control a display such as the low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) liquid crystal display regardless of whether a pre-charge circuit, a horizontal driver circuit or a vertical driver circuit is deployed. Hence, the resistance-capacitance (RC) wiring on the liquid crystal display panel preferably has an identical layout.
Yet, as shown in FIG. 1, no matter what the sub-lines for controlling the display of red (R), green (G) or blue (B) in a conventional liquid crystal display are ordered, the total length of the circuit lines always increases incrementally. Thus, the difference in vertical length of the sub-lines for controlling the same color pixels (for example, the two sub-lines labeled R) is three times the difference in vertical length between neighboring sub-lines. Hence, all circuit lines currently have intrinsic resistance-capacitance (RC) delay problems. Although special software can be used to correct such wiring problem automatically, these programs are generally costly to procure. On the other hand, if one tries to solve the wiring problem through hard labor, the process may take quite some time.